regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Soos Ramirez
Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez is a character on the Disney original series Gravity Falls. Soos is a janitor at the Mystery Shack, the central location of the show, working for main heroes, Mabel and Dipper Pines' great uncle Stan Pines, the owner. Soos is paid minimum wage and given few benefits however as Stan Pines treats Soos with more respect and than anyone else in town and Dipper and Mabel consider him a best friend Soos views his duties at the Mystery Shack as his supreme pleasure. Soos is one of the few adults who is willing to believe Dipper or Mable about the strange goings on in town, however few things faze him and he will not take any inactive to understand, debunk or combat them. Soos is very supportive of Dipper and Mabel in their pursuits, wishing to either keep them safe or just have fun with them. According to the show's creator, Alex Hirsch, Soos was based off of an old college buddy of his who was also named Jesus, and who like Soos was a unique blend of being incompetent yet handy. History Early life Soos has worked at the Mystery Shack since he was twelve, after Stan sacked Durland. After Dipper and Mabel leave a screwdriver from the Mystery Shack at his birthday party in "Blendin's Game," he goes to return it, where Stan Pines basically forces him into a job at the Shack. The Shack is very dear to him, and he never gets upset at Stan no matter what he does.8 It is stated he had a poor relationship with his father, seeing as how he would never visit Soos, even on his birthdays. Season 1 Soos is first seen in "Tourist Trapped," working in the Mystery Shack. When Dipper confides to Soos that he thinks Norman may be a zombie, Soos tells him that he believes him and that he's always noticing weird things in the town. He then shares with Dipper his belief that the mailman is a werewolf because he is very hairy. Soos also tells Dipper that everyone will think Dipper is a "major league cuckoo clock" if he doesn't have evidence. When Dipper hops in the Mystery Cart to save Mabel from Norman, Soos gives him a shovel for the zombies and a baseball bat " In case he sees any piñatas". Soos' next appearance is in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," at Lake Gravity Falls, as Dipper and Mabel are deciding they want to look for the Gobblewonker. He pulls up with a boat that is better than Stan's boat, the S.S. Cool Dude, offering to help the kids look for the monster. They accept his offer, riding with him to Scuttlebutt Island. Along the way, Soos destroys several of the many cameras that Dipper brought. He even nominates himself to be Associate Co-Captain. When they arrive at the island, he goes with Dipper and Mabel to look for the beast, making jokes along the way. The group spots what appears to be the Gobblewonker; however, it is only a colony of beavers. Soos then takes pictures of the beavers, before the real Gobblewonker arrives. Soos, along with Dipper and Mabel, is chased by the creature, until they are able to trap it in a cave behind a waterfall. There, he loses his shirt and he and the kids discover that the Gobblewonker that was trapped was not a beast, but a machine created by Old Man McGucket. Soos then tells the kids that they were the real monsters, and they all go to Grunkle Stan's boat, where Stan and the kids spend an evening of fishing and taking pictures together. In "Headhunters," he shows Dipper and Mabel the Mystery Shack's old wax museum. He later directs the twins toward Manly Dan. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," Soos is seen watching Tiger Fist with Dipper and Mabel, and then Lil' Gideon's commercial, later bringing the twins to the Tent of Telepathy with him. While there, he sees his counterpart, Deuce, and glares at him. He is later seen commenting on Mabel and Gideon relationship, and coming up with ridiculous portmanteau names for it. When Stan storms out to confront Gideon's father, Soos remarks how it would be funny if Stan had walked into a closet instead of out the real door, and opens it and says that it was the real door. In "The Inconveniencing," he works in the gift shop and advises Wendy Corduroy and the twins not to go up onto the roof. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," Soos helps Mabel help Stan get in shape by dressing up as Lazy Susan for a practice run and by helping to judge Stan's appearance. In "Double Dipper," Stan decides to set up a party at the Mystery Shack, and he allows Soos to become DJ (only because he begged and the fact that he'll do it for free). Soos even got a book that taught him how to DJ, and tells Stan that he won't regret his decision. Soos hosts the party crown dance competition, a contest where whoever dances best will get the party crown. The only competitors are Mabel and Pacifica Northwest, although Pacifica manages to beat Mabel by bribing Old Man McGucket to applaud for her.14 In "Irrational Treasure," during Pioneer Day, Soos apparently saw Grunkle Stan trapped in a wooden stock, and, according to Stan, talked to him for an hour, although Stan was most likely exaggerating.18 In "The Time Traveler's Pig," Stan makes Soos rig the Dunk Tank at the Mystery Fair by making the contraption stiff, making it impossible to make Stan fall into the water by hitting the target with balls. When Stan says nothing will knock him down, Soos suggests that maybe a "futuristic laser arm cannon" will (which actually happens later in the episode). When Stan asks where his red screwdriver went, Soos suggests that perhaps a "paranormal thingum" took it. Stan doesn't believe him, saying he must be spending too much time with Dipper and Mabel. However, Soos was right; Stan's screwdriver was stolen by a time traveler. Later, when Blendin Blandin rides one of the rides at the fair, Soos tells him he shouldn't ride with his belt holding his time machine, saying it might "fly off and accidentally fix something." Blendin tells Soos to watch over it, but Dipper and Mabel effortlessly steal the time machine from Soos, who wasn't even looking at the device. In "Fight Fighters," he gives the Pines a tour of the Arcade and shows them some of the games he likes. He is later seen playing poker with Chipackerz instead of poker chips with the Pines at the Mystery Shack. When they hear Robbie playing his guitar, Soos thinks that he is picking up a radio station in his head, and Mabel suggests blinking to change the channel. When Dipper notices that it's Robbie, Soos puts in that Robbie called him "Big Dude" once. When Stan gives Dipper a choice about the fight with Robbie and Dipper chooses to be a wimp, Soos tells Dipper he should just forget about Robbie. Soon after, he is seen playing NORT and wonders what it's like to be stuck inside a video game. He soon unscrews part of the machine and goes in, and later scares someone at the arcade who was about to play the game. Later, he asks Dipper if he needs an "amiable sidekick with a pickup truck," and while Dipper and Rumble are fighting, he tries to diminish Rumble McSkirmish's health by waving at the health bar. In the credits, he has a dream that everything is 8-bit and he is a Pac-Man-like head that eats Dipper, Mabel, Stan, and Wendy. When he wakes up he falls back asleep and has the same dream. In "Little Dipper," after Dipper and Mabel are done with chess, Soos needs help with reaching a preserved brain, he asks Mabel to help him to get it, but Dipper says he can too. Soos then measures them both and Mabel turns out to be one millimeter taller than Dipper. When Mabel and Stan make fun of Dipper because of that millimeter, Soos says, "Dude, you should lay off a tiny bit." Stan takes it as if Soos was in on the joke. Later on, Soos is setting up the mirror maze that Stan is going to take credit for even though it was originally Soos' idea. When Stan looks at himself in the mirror he takes off his hat and leaves, Soos then picks up Stan's fez and tries it on. Soos wants to be the owner of the Mystery Shack someday. Gideon comes in the Mystery Shack, he sees Stan's fez and thinks that it's Stan, but it's actually Soos, so Gideon accidentally shrinks Soos and puts him in a jar with Mabel and Dipper. When Gideon wants to know where Stan is Soos accidentally gives his location away. When Gideon is in the maze, Soos, Mabel, and Dipper get out of the jar and stand on Gideon's neck. When Soos make a "fat angel," Gideon thinks that Soos is a termite and knocks him off his shoulder, and Soos falls into a rug and finds his lost corn chip, and then eats it. After Mabel and Dipper turn back to normal size they destroy the crystal, not remembering that Soos is still shrunken until Soos calls to them for help. In "Summerween," Soos tells Mabel and Dipper the story of the Summerween Trickster before they go trick-or-treating as a warning, and he says the Trickster eats children alive if they lack the Summerween spirit. The twins don't worry about it because they have plenty of Summerween spirit for trick-or-treating. However, they both encounter the Summerween Trickster, who says if they give 500 pieces of candy to him before the last Jack-o'-melon goes out, he will spare their lives. Soos joins the twins, along with Mabel's friends, Candy Chiu and Grenda, and the gang goes through town collecting candy. Soos left to get the car once they finally collected 499 pieces of candy, but Dipper accidentally spills most of the candy into a creek. The Summerween Trickster tries to eat the kids, but Soos comes with his car and unknowingly crashes through the Trickster, causing him to explode in a million pieces; but the Trickster soon reforms and starts chasing them. Soos drives the kids away from the Trickster, and he crashes into the Summerween Superstore. The gang successfully hides from the monster, but Soos decides to press one of the talking novelty skeleton heads he found earlier in the episode. The twins try to tell Soos not to touch it, but Soos had found the talking skull entertaining, so he pressed it to enjoy himself. Fortunately, the toy was out of batteries, much to the twins' relief, until Soos grabs two new batteries and replaces the old ones, and the Trickster finds Soos because of the loud cackling of the skull. The Trickster eats Soos and was about to eat the kids when Soos comes out of the monster's stomach. They learn that the Trickster is made out of discarded candy no one eats, and he wanted revenge on whoever throws candy away, something that Dipper had done earlier. The Trickster cries in joy after Soos says that he tastes good, which was all the monster wanted to hear. Soos and the kids leave the store and watch a horror movie inside the Mystery Shack with Stan and Wendy for the remainder of the night. In "Boss Mabel," when Soos enters Stan's office, he mistakes Mabel for Stan and asks Mabel where Stan is. Soos is shocked after Mabel says that Stan is no longer with them, and Soos starts crying, thinking that Stan is dead, which Mabel has to clarify. Mabel reveals that she and Stan have made a bet to see who can make more money within 72 hours. Later Mabel becomes too giving, and sends Soos on a nature walk in a question mark costume, during which he is adopted into a wolf pack, and Wendy off with her friends for the rest of the day. They then come together to make enough money before Stan comes back. In "Bottomless Pit!," he, Stan, Mabel, and Dipper fall into a bottomless pit and pass the time by telling stories about voices, pinball, football, and being honest. He makes fun of Dipper's voice in "Voice Over," and he even has a techno remix of it, until Dipper changes his voice, initially causing Soos to think that Dipper is a demon and ought to be killed with fire. When Dipper's voice switches back to normal, Soos reconciles with Dipper. Soos' story involves his attempts to beat the high score on Stan's creepy old pinball machine Tumbleweed Terror after four years of trying. At Dipper and Mabel's suggestion, he tilts the machine to win and gains the high score. Soos considers this the greatest moment of his life (completely beating his previous one, eating a piece of pizza that fell from the VCR). The pinball machine is not amused and traps them all inside of it, and begins trying to kill them all. Soos, though distracted by the gorgeous pinball wench and the prospect of losing his high score, turns off the pinball machine and saves them. He then states that he believes saving them all to be a new great life accomplishment. In "The Deep End," Soos joins the Pines family in their trip to the Gravity Falls Pool. While there, he is tricked by Dipper and Wendy into thinking that the inflatable pool ducks are alive and becomes determined to save them, even sneaking into the pool at night to rescue them. In "Carpet Diem," Soos finds the hidden room that the twins fight over though he tries to convince them that the attic is better. He later swaps bodies with Waddles due to the carpet's magic static electricity. He enjoys being a pig initially but ends up running for his life when Old Man McGucket decides that he wants to turn him into bacon. Meanwhile, Waddles as Soos flails about in his new human body and unknowingly ends up giving Soos a raise and a girlfriend. In the end, once everyone had changed back to normal, Dipper decides to give the secret room to Soos. In "Boyz Crazy," Soos encounters Ergman Bratsman, who asks him if he had seen the boy band Sev'ral Timez, anywhere. Soos implies that he did not see them. Soos then congratulates Gompers for eating Bratzman's car's license plate (which later causes Bratzman's arrest). In "Land Before Swine," Soos assists Dipper in trying to photograph a prehistoric beast. Unfortunately, he ruins the photo by exposing it to light prematurely when Dipper was trying to develop the film. After Waddles is captured by the pterodactyl, Dipper tells Mabel that he doesn't want Soos along, but he doesn't tell Soos after Soos unknowingly makes Dipper feel guilty. Soos frustrates Dipper again when he loses their trail and breaks their lantern. Eventually, Soos ends up saving them by having them walk in the baby pterodactyl's blind spot. In "Dreamscaperers," Soos follows Dipper and Mabel into Stan's mind in an attempt to stop Bill Cipher from getting the combination to the safe containing the deed to the Mystery Shack. While exploring Stan's mind, Dipper witnesses a memory of Stan discussing Dipper with Soos, Stan explaining to him that the reason he's so hard on Dipper is to toughen him up. At some point while they are looking for the memory Bill was able to shape-shift as Soos and used him to steal the memory containing the safe code. They manage to ward off Cipher, but Gideon (who sent Cipher in the first place) uses dynamite to blow up the safe. With the deed in hand, he forces everyone out of the Mystery Shack and has his dad destroy it with a wrecking ball. In "Gideon Rises," it is revealed that Soos has a grandmother who lives in Gravity Falls, and he and the Pines' family stay with her for a short amount of time after Gideon took over the shack. In addition, because he lost his job at the shack, he takes on various jobs as a replacement for his position at the Mystery Shack. These include being a cook at Greasy's Diner and a temporary bus driver. He joins the Pines' in their failed attempt to expose Gideon and is later seen helping to rebuild the recovered Mystery Shack. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," after the reconstruction of the Mystery Shack, a grand re-opening party is held, and Soos takes part in it. Dipper accidentally raises the dead back to life where they crash the party. The citizens ran in terror and Soos gets bitten in the shoulder by a zombie. Soos joins his fellow zombies in chasing Dipper and Mabel until he gets distracted by something on TV. Dipper, Mabel, and Stan are able to destroy the zombies. Soos, while still a zombie, revealed he survived. Stan planned on attacking him until Dipper told him that there is a cure to turn Soos back to a human. In "Into the Bunker," Soos accompanied Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy to find and investigate the author's hidden bunker in the forest. After entering a secret passage under a tree, a trap that makes the room close in activates. They managed to unlock a secret door and escape into it, revealing a surveillance room. They eventually find out the Shape Shifter is inside the bunker, so they formulate a plan to stop the creature. In "The Golf War," he joined the Pines family to play miniature golf. He cheers for Mabel as she shows her skill at the game. When Pacifica is challenged by Mabel at midnight, Soos stands guard while Mabel breaks in. Soos' weird shenanigans creep Stan out and later Soos sings a song while they bring Pacifica home as a nice gesture from Mabel. In "Sock Opera," he finished the repairs to the Laptop he uncovered in the bunker and gave it Dipper and Mabel. Soos also helps Mabel set up for her sock puppet show. Later, he watched the act in the crowd with Wendy, enjoying the act, but the show soon turned into a disaster. In "Soos and the Real Girl," as a dear request from his grandmother, he tried to find a date to bring to his cousin Reggie's engagement party. Dipper and Mabel decided to help, bringing him to Gravity Malls. Despite his efforts, he makes a fool of himself each time he tries to ask a girl out. After spotting his cousin at the mall, he runs in shame into a video game store where he finds a video game called Romance Academy 7 that can help him with his dating predicament. He takes it home and immediately plays it and seemingly connects with the game's digital girl, .GIFfany, as he played all night and day, missing work for the first time ever according to Stan. Dipper and Mabel go to his house and force him to leave the game and come outside. While at the mall again, he still lucks out with talking to girls and runs into .GIFfany who popped up on some screens. Though excited, he was confused to how that could be, to which she comments she's "special". Soos goes on a kid train with .GIFfany who is electronically there with him but because his coin time was up, she was turned off. He soon meets a girl named Melody and they immediately click. The two decide to go on a date at Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree that night. Mabel and Dipper congratulate him on getting a date, pointing out that he doesn't need that game anymore. Returning home, he talked to .GIFfany about getting a date, which infuriated her, so he "turned" her off. While on his date enjoying himself he sees .GIFfany appearing on the screens. .GIFfany ends up taking control of the electronics in the place. People run in terror but before he, Melody, Dipper, and Mabel could leave they are shut in. Soos decides to put an end to this and gained .GIFfany's attention on him only. He then burned her game disc, cutting off her connection and getting rid of her. He apologizes to Melody for the mess he got her into but she says this wasn't the worst date she ever had. Despite Melody moving away soon, she still said she'll be able to attend his cousin's engagement party with him and still be in a relationship with Soos, albeit long-distance. In "Society of the Blind Eye," Soos is first seen listening to a song while cleaning the Shack, which annoys Wendy. Later, he joins the twins and Wendy to confront Old Man McGucket who Dipper believes is the author. McGucket tells them that he doesn't recall anything about the book. However, seeing a strange symbol in it, McGucket gets surprised and expresses how the symbol belonged to a group who did something to his mind. McGucket goes with the gang to the Gravity Falls Museum of History after McGucket explains the latest thing he remembered involved it. After finding a secret passage leading to an underground floor, they watch as Lazy Susan's memory was erased by the Blind Eye Society. After the coast is clear, the boys look for answers, leaving the girls to keep lookout. After the boys disguise themselves as art figures to not get caught, they stumble across The Hall of the Forgotten, where memories of various townsfolk lied in tubes. He and Dipper are eventually captured along with the girls. As they were going to be wiped of their memories, McGucket frees them, and together they defeat the society members. After erasing the society members' memories, McGucket regains his owns, which reveals that, while not the Author, McGucket happened to be his assistant. In "Blendin's Game," it's July 13th and Soos' birthday, but he utterly dislikes his birthday because his father failed to visit him after many promises. Unknown to Dipper and Mabel however, they throw him a surprise birthday party, much to his dismay. The twins and the gang try to get his mind off his birthday and just have fun, bringing him to his favorite place, Big Gunz Laser Tag. While at first enjoying himself, he notices Dipper and Mabel nowhere around and gets sad again. Unknown to him, they went back in time where they met 12-year-old him, 10 years back. Suddenly, the twins return, teleporting to him, explaining where they were, as well as telling him that they won the time wish for him so he can wish for his father to be here. But instead, he uses the wish to clean up the twins and for an infinite slice of pizza. He explains that if his father truly cared about him he would be here, and hugs Dipper and Mabel, saying they are true family members. In "The Love God," Soos convinces Stan that there is a potential profit in themed balloons, and together, they make a Mystery Shack themed balloon for the Woodstick festival. When they set off the balloon, it frightens the children there, and ultimately crashes onto the Love God. Stan entrusts Soos to guard the vending machine in "Not What He Seems." Soos does what he is told and expresses the desire to be adopted by Stan and rename himself "Stan Junior." He arrives after the agents have abandoned the Mystery Shack and tries to stop Mabel and Dipper from using the machine. This causes an interesting contradiction between Soos and the kids. When the twins overpower him, he is amazed at what lies beyond in the hidden room and says it's like a video game. Upon learning that the portal has a potential to destroy the world, he helps Dipper and Mabel to stop it despite Stan's wishes. Later, when the portal opens and Stan's twin brother is revealed to be the author, Soos volunteers to be the one who'll faint, and he does. In "A Tale of Two Stans," he hears Stan and Ford's backstory, and witnesses Ford deal with the government agents. Once the crisis is over, he calls Wendy, intending to fill her on events. Unfortunately, this takes upwards of six hours (to Wendy's annoyance). In "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," Soos reveals that he is a part of "FCLORP," which stands for Foam & Cardboard Legitimate Outdoor Role Play, and he goes off to his Abuelita's backyard to do so. Toby Determined, Sheriff Blubs, and Deputy Durland are also a part of FCLORP. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," Dipper leaves Stan a note saying that he used all the light bulbs to make a planetarium suit for Soos. Later after Stan refuses to wear the mind control tie, Dipper and Mabel use the tie on Soos to try and win the mayoral election against Bud Gleeful. In "Roadside Attraction," Soos comes with the Pines family, Grenda, and Candy to prank the other tourist traps. Unfortunately for Soos, he gets stuck in a corn maze, in which he remains for the rest of the episode. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," when Dipper, Stan, and Mabel are discussing the future, he mentions that in a week his grandmother will let him eat crackers on his bed. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Soos vows to become a hero and protect his friends after he witnesses the effects of Weirdmageddon turn his grandmother into a reclining chair. Later on, he meets up with Dipper and Wendy, who are on a quest to save Mabel. According to himself, he had been helping people in need for days since the start of Weirdmageddon, and apparently the people he's helped have written folk songs about him. When he, Wendy, and Dipper meet Gideon and his henchmen, they become allies and work together to defeat Bill Cipher and rescue Mabel from the Prison Bubble. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," he, Dipper, and Wendy find themselves falling inside Mabel's bubble. When they reach the ground, Xyler and Craz meet them and take them to Mabel's tower. The group raids the tower to save Mabel but when Mabel wakes up, she reveals that she created the place called Mabeland. Soos then gets distracted so he can play catch with an imaginary version of his dad. After the trial of Fantasy vs. Reality, he, the twins, and Wendy escape from the bubble. The group returns to the Mystery Shack after seeing the town deserted. The group proceeds to raid the shack after hearing noises only to be met by Stan and his resistance group who are taking refuge inside the Mystery Shack. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," he, Dipper, Mabel and Wendy barge into the Mystery Shack to find Stan and the surviving townsfolk and creatures having formed a rebellion. He goes in and hugs Stan after Dipper and Mabel do. Old Man McGucket comes up with a plan to defeat Bill Cipher and get back Gravity Falls, which Soos listens to and says, "We're coming for you, Ford!" All the refugees band together to realize McGucket's plan: the Shack-tron (a robotic upgrade of the Shack). The refugees sit outside around a bonfire and after Dipper laments that the only birthday present he wants is to actually live to see it happen, Soos assures him that if they live the whole town will throw the twins a party. The gang is now ready to fight, and Soos stands in front of the Shack part of the robot and threatens to fight if Ford isn't freed and given back. After winning the short battle between them and Bill, they go into the Fearamid via parachutes and free everyone in the throne, including Ford. Ford mentions he found ten symbols in a cave many years ago which could create a force powerful enough to defeat Bill. He draws the Zodiac on the ground and, after telling Dipper and Mabel to stand on the pine tree and shooting star respectively, he asks Soos to stand on the question mark. However, the link between the characters are broken and Bill captivates all the non-Pines, including Soos, and turns them into posters. Dipper and Mabel defeat Bill and everyone is freed but Stan now has amnesia and Soos is heartbroken. Later, Soos is happy due to Stan regaining consciousness and remembering everyone. Since Stan and Ford want to go on an adventure to the Arctic Oceam, Stan decides to shut down the Shack for good. However, Soos protests and claims that if this happens, his dreams will also be shut down. Stan then realizes Soos would be a perfect replacement for Stan, and promotes him to owner of the Mystery Shack. He is then shown waving goodbye to the twins as they go back home, and in a montage of everyone's activities, he is shown in Stan's costume with Melody as his assistant, having made a statue made in Stan's honour. Personality Soos is a cute, portly, friendly, and lovable employee whose desire to be where the action is makes him an excellent resource for the twins when they need a ride around town. Aside from the twins, he is one of the only people around who sees and believes all the strange things happening in Gravity Falls, seen in "Tourist Trapped," when he says he is always noticing weird stuff in Gravity Falls, an assertion he makes in other episodes. While he frequently shows an eager, inquisitive, and childish nature, Soos knows when to drop the act and be an adult, such as when he, Mabel, and Dipper encountered the Gobblewonker, where he carried both of them and outran it. He has good relationships with Dipper and Mabel, though Dipper becomes irritated with him at times, such as in "Land Before Swine," when he is clumsy and he does not see the problem. He is also very humorous. He is addicted to pressing the cackling skulls at the Summerween Superstore and believes that the inflatable ducks from the pool can talk. This gives proof of his childish and naïve nature. He can be rather simple- minded at times, but surprisingly intelligent other times. Appearance Soos wears a light brown cap, has light peach fair skin, and buck teeth, similar to those of a beaver. He's stocky and wears dark brown shoes, beige shorts and a jade green-ish gray shirt with a big dark green poorly painted question mark on the front and the word "Staff" on the back, which is from the Mystery Shack. He also owns one other shirt that looks just like his trademark shirt, only without the word "staff" or a question mark. He also has a double chin and has a few hairs on his face that he glues on himself. He has short light brown hair that is styled similar to Dipper's, which is shown in "Little Dipper." His neck is wider than his head, or so it appears. It seems to be obscured by his double chin. Relationships Mabel Pines Soos and Mabel are good friends, brought together largely by their mutual love of humor and having fun. He nicknames her "Hambone." They like to goof around together, and they even have their own secret handshake.16 Soos accompanies Mabel and Dipper on many of their adventures in Gravity Falls—more so than any other individual. During the events of "Not What He Seems," Soos refuses to cause any form of harm or violence towards Mabel and Dipper when Stan asked him to protect the vending machine, then later proclaimed to Stan that his new mission is to protect Mabel and Dipper. Dipper Pines Although Soos' childish antics get on Dipper's nerves from time to time, they have a close friendship. Soos sometimes acts as a role model for Dipper, offering the boy advice9 and doing "childish" activities with him, like blowing up hot dogs one by one in the microwave.19 Soos serves as a sidekick to Dipper and his sister on many occasions, being one of the few people in the town to notice Gravity Falls' strange side.16 He loves tagging along for adventures. During the events of "Not What He Seems," Soos refuses to cause any form of harm or violence towards Mabel and Dipper when Stan asked him to protect the vending machine then later proclaimed to Stan that his new mission is to protect Mabel and Dipper. Grunkle Stan As Stan's employee, Soos respects his boss and complies to his every request.9 With this submission and Soos' overall clueless nature, Stan tends to take advantage of Soos.20 Soos' respect for Stan is further explained in "Blendin's Game", when it's shown that Soos sees Stan as a father-figure due to Soos' father never having been around for him. Outside of work, they partake in various everyday activities together as friends.21 Soos has stated he wishes Stan would adopt him, and he would then change his name to Stan Junior.11 However, during the events of "Not What He Seems," Soos betrays Stan out of distrust and fear for Dipper and Mabel's safety, leaving their friendship damaged. Stan has regained some trust from Soos when Stan's true motives of rescuing his twin brother Stanford were revealed. Wendy Corduroy As co-workers, Soos and Wendy spend enough time together to be on friendly terms.19 Despite Wendy getting Soos nervous because she isn't following the rules, they sometimes are seen hanging out with one another and messing around.14 It is shown, however, in "Society of the Blind Eye," that Wendy has some disdain for Soos' taste in music. Wendy likes to play pranks on Soos.21 Melody Melody and Soos first met at Gravity Malls in "Soos and the Real Girl" and later that same night go out on a date. They get along remarkably well and are very compatible. Melody thinks it's admirable that Soos can do seemingly embarrassing and childish things without worrying about what other people think, and Soos is comforted by her warm and kind nature. They share a similar sense of humor, and while Melody had to go back to her home in Portland, they agree to try at a long distance relationship. He is later seen talking to her online where Soos tries to impress her by faking walking down the stairs. During Dipper's monologue at the end of "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," Melody is shown working at the Mystery Shack after Soos becomes the new manager. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member